ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Blaze (WZW)
Samuel Leon Anderson (born February 1, 1978), is an American Professional eWrestler currently signed to War Zone Wrestling, where he performs on its Inferno brand, under the ring name Johnny Blaze. He is the brother of WZW booker B.J. Anderson. In his career, Anderson is a 3-time Tag Team Champion, both with AWA and WZW, 2-time No-Holds-Barred Champion, 1 time AWA World Heavyweight Champion, and 1 time Television Champion. He currently holds the WZW Tag Team Championship with Justin Cage. Early Career(2005-2006) Anderson began his pro-wrestling career in the National Wrestling Alliance (NWA) in 2005. He appeared with several NWA promotions from 2005-2006. Not much is know about his career on the Independent circuit. Before signing with WZW, he spent time with AWA, winning the AWA United States Title once. War Zone Wrestling(2006-2007) ''Overdrive'' Brand and Heel Run On the 5/20/06 episode of Friday Night Overdrive, vignettes began airing, announcing Anderson's debut with WZW. Anderson made his debut as Johnny Blaze for WZW on the 6/14/06 episode of Overdrive, defeating Ironheart. He originally began as a heel, similar to WWE's Randy Orton, in which he targeted wrestling legends. This began a feud with the veteran Ironheart, who was on the Inferno brand at the time, drafted himself to Overdrive to confront Blaze, who had spent several episodes criticizing Ironheart. The first in-ring confrontation between the two was at Blaze's WZW pay-per-view debut, at Fight Night 2006 in a Hardcore match. Blaze won the bout after Powerbombing Ironheart through a table, then using his finisher, the Ring of Fire, on him. After this victory, he was involved in several confrontations with legend superstars, including WZW senior advisor and Wednesday Night Chaos general manager Mick Foley, who challenged him to a match on the 6/27/07 edition of Overdrive, which Blaze lost. This lead to WZW dropping the Legend storyline. After he defeated Tycho on the 7/3/06 episode of Overdrive, Blaze developed a successful winning streak, eventually becoming the number one contender for the WZW World Heavyweight Championship, which at the time was being held by Jack Manson . He got a shot at the title at Capital Carnage, but the match ended in a DQ win for Manson when Jake Steel made his debut and hit Blaze with a steel chair. This began a feud Blaze and Manson, who took on Steel as his new protege. Blaze demanded that the two of them face him in a Handicap match on the following episode of Overdrive. Manson and Steel accepted, but as an extra twist, a No-Disqualifications stipulation was added to the match. Since that time, Blaze had several handicap matches against the two, but usually ended up losing or being disqualified. Blaze once again challenged Manson for his World Title and earned the title match at Apocalypse Now, where Jake Steel was banned from ringside for the night and not allowed to accompany Manson. 30 minutes into their match, Blaze attempted a DDT on Manson, but mis-aimed and hit the referee, knocking him out. While the referee was down, Jake Steel entered the ring. At first he appeared although he would help Manson, he instead hit Manson with an Equalizer, turning heel and siding with Blaze. This would, however, result in a DQ win for Manson (as a new referee had come into the ring), thus allowing him to retain the title. Signature Moves Finishers: *''Ring of Fire'' (619) *''Blaze Kick'' (Superkick) *''Slow Burn / Backburner'' (Crippler Crossface) Other Moves: *German Suplex *Roundhouse Kick *DDT *Clothlesline *Dragon Sleeper *Hurricanrana *Lionsault *Diving Crossbody *Lou Thesz Press *Powerbomb *Enziguri *Fist Drop *Big Boot *Figure-Four Leglock *Samoan Drop Theme Music: *'"Whatever" by Our Lady Faith - Current' *"Rockstar" by Nickelback *"Ready to Roll" by Jet Black Stare *"Money in the Bank" by Lil' Scrappy (feat. Young Buck)